Goblin Emporium
The Goblin Emporium is a place where you can trade certain alchemy components for the chance to get "Rare, Epic, or Legendary Equipment". You trade them in to a goblin named Kobo. *You trade ten (10) items to receive one item. *You can make up to ten (10) trades per day. *Tradeable and non-tradeable items are described below. The items you can receive are: *Completed alchemy items *Items normally dropped from Monsters *Soldiers *Unique items (like Serenes Arrow) How to trade in To perform a trade of 10 items for a single better item: *Select the 10 items to be traded. ** In the bottom section of the page (the available items to trade area), click below any item you want to count toward the 10 items to trade in. *** The x# count will decrease. *** The item image will appear above the available items to trade area (where it said, "Choose 10 Items below to trade for a mystery item!"). ** Until you have 10 items selected, the phrase "Requires X more items to roll for a mystery item!" above the trade in items images is displayed. ** You can click on any of the item images you have in the "selected to trade in" area to return them to the "available items to trade" area at any time. *Trade the items. ** Once you have 10 items selected, ***Press to trade them and receive something in exchange. ***Or click "cancel" to cancel and clear all of the selected items. What you can trade in Many of the items you receive as gifts or monster loot can be traded in. Tradeable items are displayed in the "Alchemy Ingredients" section (found under Keep > Stats tab > "Alchemy Ingredients" section), with the exception of . Only alchemy ingredients that do not have any stats (excluding 0 / 0 stats) can be traded in the Goblin Emporium. What you can't trade in Any item that can be used as an armor, weapon, unit, or magic on its own (found in the "Units" or "Items" sections of your Keep → Stats tab) cannot be traded. These items will have Attack/Defense stats (even 0/0 stats) and include: * alchemy components (Atlantean Gauntlet, Atlantean Spear, Atlantean Armor, Atlantean Shield) * Avenger alchemy component (Orc War Axe) * Battle of the Dark Legion alchemy components (Castle Rampart, , ) * Cronus (Hydra) heads: , , , , * Drake Helm Alchemy components (Rusted Helms, Gold Bars, Dragon Tooth Amulets) * Earth Shards * Frost Tear Dagger alchemy components (Blue Lotus Petals, Frost Tear Jewels, Ice Daggers) * Golden Hand alchemy components (Green Emerald Shards, Rusty Gloves) * Judgement alchemy component (Ironhart's Might) * Morningstar alchemy components (Sun Amulets, Hourglasses, Silver Maces) * Mystic Armor alchemy components (Magic Mushrooms*, Silver Bars*, Rusty Armors) * (Monster) summoning orbs * s * Whisper Bow alchemy components (Wolf Helms, Feral Armors, Feral Staves) List of currently known items that you can get from Kobo If you have gotten an item from Kobo that is not on this list, please add it to this list. :You can use plain text like: # general, item, magic, or soldier name :–OR– :You can use regular link like: [[link]] or [[link|''label'']] :You can use like: :You can use like: :You can use like: Available items (Listed in Alphabetical Order) # Angelic Plate # # Archangels Battlegear # # Atlantean Armor # Atlantean Mace # Atlantean Shield # Assassins Blade # Bramble Blade # [[Blacksmith#Other_Equipment|'Celesta's Devotion']] # [[Blacksmith/Monster_Equipment#Death_Touch_Gauntlet|'Death Touch Gauntlet']] - Extremely rare drop from Lotus Ravenmoore, one of the most frustrating chase items in the game. # Deathrune Blade # Deathrune Signet # Deathshield # Defender # Demonic Armor # Demonic Sword # # Dragon Talon # Dreadnought Greatsword # Earth Orb # Eye of the Triangle # Frost Helm - Not to be confused with the newer and stronger Helm of Frost. # Golden Hand # # # [[Blacksmith/Alchemy_Equipment#Helm_of_Dragon_Power|'Helm of Dragon Power']] # Holy Gauntlets # # Hyperion # Ice Orb # Icicle Lance # Icy Handguards # Morningstar # Mystic Armor # Mystic Warrior This item does not exist, was this a typo or should this be removed? (Perhaps Valerian Mystic?) Note: Not yet until confirmed. # Oathkeeper # Onslaught # Paladin's Oath # Pauldrons of Light # Poseidons Horn # [[Blacksmith#Other_Equipment|'Serene's Arrow']] - Required to get Serene as a Hero (and the only way to obtain it is via items trading). # Serpentine Shield # Shield of Dante # Soul Catcher # Sword of the Faithless # Tempest Crown # Terra's Crown # Trident of the Deep # Virtue of Justice # Virtue of Temperance Retired items (No longer available) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) Chances for a specific item drop can be found on this spreadsheet. Sample 1000 Trades with Kobo Notes * Introduced May 11, 2010. * Goblin Emporium is not available in iOS, but is found on the Keep drop down menu in FB and Web3, under Kobo. * The item that you get is random. Giving Kobo certain items will not affect the item you receive. * ''Kōbō ''(工房) is a Japanese word meaning 'workshop'. * Kobo is also a new Hero under the name of "Kobo " which is purchasable from the "Oracle Chest Reward Oblivion ": ** This hero is purely defensive, and has ZERO attack power up to level 4! ** At level 4, he adds more lower items into the Emporium (4 extra useless items i.e. individual item chances get smaller). ** At level 4, he requires fewer items for a trade (i.e., 8 rather than 10). Category:Keep